


A Hug is All We Need

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hugs, National Hugging Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: January 21st 2020 is National Hug Day so here is a short story of our two favourite teen having a hug because of the troubles.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	A Hug is All We Need

Marinette walked to the park, her head down, hands in pockets lost in her own throughs. It's been a really rough day with Lila doing her very best to destroy Marinette's life in any way form which is causing major tension between Marinette and her friends and to top if off Hawk Moth has tried to akumatized her 3 times in the last 2 hours. 

Marinette made it to the park she didn't care that it was school time because she didn't care about the school anymore not since Lila took over and the teachers doing nothing about bullying.  
Marinette was thinking how the school was still open when a sniffle broke her train of throughs

Marinette knew this was bad as Hawk Moth trying to akumatized her 3 times today she had to become the hero and help whoever was sad so she made her way to the sound of crying only to be met with Adrien Agreste. 

Out of all of her classmate. Adrien was the only one that stood by her by defended her whenever Lila would try to make Marinette look bad, but because of this Adrien along with Marinette became hatred people in their class and as always Miss Bustier did nothing.

"Adrien?" asked Marinette "Are you ok" 

Adrien looked up his eyes red from crying to see Marinette there he felt happier with her here.  
"Marinette I'm sorry you have to see me like this" Adrien said while wiping away his tears 

Marinette sat down next to Adrien under the tree in the busses away from the crowd 

"It my Father. He been more controlling than ever everything has to go his way 110% no matter what and anything below a perfect is a fail in his eyes he keeps telling me to focus on the modelling and being an Agreste instead of School and having friends"  
Marinette's heart broke for Adrien and her hated for Gabriel grew "Well there is no way I am ever working for Gabriel in the future" Marinette said in her mind. 

Marinette opened her arms for Adrien and he got the message, a loving hug between them "You won't be alone Adrien, never because you get to make your own choices. The future is up to you".  
Adrien smiled at Marinette 

"We both have trouble in our lives with me its Lila Rossi and you it's your Father but we have each other." he touch Adrien hand with her "We are in this together"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Hug Day Everyone.  
> The Next Story is Called Cat and Snake


End file.
